Unbreak my Heart
by Jaeda star
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Their hearts were broken, and now it's time to dish out a little payback. R&R pleez!
1. Chapter 1: Get another boyfriend

_Well whaddya know? Another story! This is a fic that has been churning within for a while now and inspiration for the first (and only the first) chapter finally struck! (Angelic choir starts singing) Hope you'll all enjoy this story – the idea was adapted from 'First Wives Club'. As with Sister in Law, I'm starting with Valentine's Day-how clichéd… XD AND one more thing-I changed the location of the story-I'm tired of Odaiba so I moved everyone to Tokyo! _

_**Author's ramblings:**__ Okay…couples… *yeah I know that's what you all look at before reading a fic! Hahahahaha!* (wags a finger at the readers)_

_**Kenyako**__; __**Takari**__ (the usual) Right I know I said I'd write a fic centering on one main couple each but thinking the plot through it suited the story more to have __**Michi**__.*insert PrincessJaded's delighted outburst here* That only leaves __**Sorato**__. (I was agonizing over mimato and michi to no end…either one would've been really great) Sorry all you taiora fans-a taiora is in the works for you guys! _

_**Please review!**__**Reviews are like the vitamins that keep writers' block at bay! **_

**Disclaimer****: Digimon me no own-ee. **

_**Chapter One**_

_**Get another boyfriend**_

It was, like any other day, warm and muggy with humidity. Mimi stepped out of the air conditioned subway train and out onto the crowded underground station platform. A wave of hot air wafted over her carrying with it the cloying scent of durian from the small stall at the subway entrance. It was Valentines Day. Mimi tucked the chocolate she had just bought for her valentine into her large fashionable Guess handbag and made her way to the streets above the subway. As she passed by the durian stall she held her breath. The overpowering smell of the fruit made her nauseas.

There was much to do before the romantic evening ahead with her boyfriend. She planned on cooking him up the best meal he'd ever had! Shifting the shopping and grocery bags to her other hand in order to view the message on her mobile, Mimi walked down the bustling streets of Tokyo city.

_It's a pity he has to work through lunch today. Maybe I'll surprise him and bring him something! All that shopping has made me hungry! Oh! That coffee shop looks soooo inviting! I guess one cream éclair won't do any harm…_

The quaint sidewalk coffee shop across the street drew Mimi in with its heavenly smell of roasted coffee and freshly baked confectioneries.

Crossing the street, Mimi's sandy gold eyes zoned in on something else within 'Old Town' coffee shop.

_No…It can't be! He said he had to work through lunch today! _She picked up the pace until she'd reached the shop. She now stood in the doorway.

Mimi's heart stopped cold and her breath caught at the sight of a very good looking brunette guy exchanging lovey-dovey, googly eyes with a pretty blond haired young woman.

_TAICHI?!! Oh no he didn't! He did not just blow me off for lunch to cheat on me with that…that blow up Barbie!!_

In her mind Mimi envisioned herself marching right up to her so called 'boyfriend' and beating him senseless with one of the café chairs. It took every fiber of her being to resist the temptation. He didn't even notice her standing there rooted to the spot like she was lost or something! And by the looks of it, he had no guilt about cheating on her in public either!

A horror stricken Mimi watched as Tai leaned over the glass table and gave the woman a light kiss.

Mimi gasped, her packages dropping to the ground with a dull thud.

_Hope you enjoyed that kiss, coz it's the last you're ever gonna have! You're a dead man Yagami!! _

The way in which Mimi glared at him could've incinerated the young _Casanova. _It was surprising he hadn't burst into flames on the spot! Rage bubbled to the surface like a volcano ready to erupt. The muscle underneath Mimi's eye started twitching. A sure sign she was going to do something in the heat of her rage.

She dug in her handbag and pulled out the large slab of valentine's chocolate she'd bought for that cheating scum bucket. Without hesitation, Mimi hurled the slab across the coffee shop at Tai with such force and precision it would've put every legendary baseball player to shame. The heart shaped chocolate hit Tai on the back of his head and split in two. Tai yelped in pain and jumped up from his seat with an electric like jolt.

"Hey! Who was the ass ho- _Mimi_?" Tai's eyes widened the size of saucers at the sight of his girlfriend standing there.

He was busted.

"Happy valentines day, Taichi!" Mimi's face contorted with rage as she spoke the words. With that, she turned on her heels and stormed out the shop as fast as her high-heeled shoes could carry her.

"Mimi, wait! I can explain!" Tai stumbled over his chair in his attempt to follow her.

"JERK!" The woman Tai was with emptied her glass of iced coffee all over Tai's head before leaving. Obviously she'd comprehended he had lied to her about having a girlfriend.

~*~

Mimi reached the curb and realized she'd left all her shopping bags on the floor of the coffee shop. This just put the icing on the cake! She didn't know whether to go on a rampage of fury or break down in tears for all the heartache she felt right now. Why had he done this to her? They were so happy and in love!

At least, she thought they were. Dammit! She felt like such a fool!

Frustrated and enraged, Mimi let out a loud scream. She used every curse word she could think of. People stopped and stared at Mimi in shock. A mother covered her child's ears to Mimi's very 'expressive' rant.

Noticing that she'd caused a public scene, Mimi smiled at everyone as sweetly as she could.

"Well. Glad I got that off my chest." With a light hearted laugh, Mimi walked off- secretly vowing that Yagami Taichi would rue the day he ever cheated on Tachikawa Mimi…

Oh, he'll regret it, alright! She would make sure of that.

* * *

_Tai is such a …………… (You may fill in the blank!) And can anyone guess who the blond was? _

_Anyhoo, I realize this was short and might not have been very good-but when the broken hearted ladies decide to take vengeance it will get a lot more interesting! __**If you have any ideas on how you would exact revenge on someone who broke your heart, PLEASE TELL ME!! I would love to hear your ideas and incorporate them along with my own into this fic! Think comedy, people! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE ME SMILE! **__****__** and when I'm smiling, I'm updating! **_

_**Chapter Two **_

Has Sora's rock star sweetheart fallen out of love with her or is he in the arms of another? Kari and TK appear the perfect couple-until he breaks her heart… *I know Light-of-Hope-07 is gonna kill me for this! I'm sorry!*


	2. Chapter 2: Treat her like a Lady

First up; the thank yous! (very important)

**PrincessJaded:** we do love mutual things, don't we? I know what you mean by not wanting to break the couples up! I feel just terrible doing it-but it's all for the sake of good writing. I made Sora a tennis player like in one of your fics, hope you don't mind. Thanks so much for your reviews, they mean the world! You are spectastic, girl!

**Aster Selene:** Is Catherine your final answer or would you like to use a life line? LOL! You're right-it's Catherine! Thanks a mil for the review!

**Shef01animetize:** you are right about the French chosen. Ya it's a stretch for me to make Tai such a jack$$ but I don't think he's completely incapable of cheating like that on his girl! He's definitely a player! Thanks a stack for the review and the advertisement in your fic! Oh, and when I said 'malaika' is a zulu word I was wrong-it's Swahili-I got mixed up with an African band called malaika. Sorry!

**Kouhaixsempai:** Aw man you are so kind! I'm so grateful for the review. I'm very glad you like the first chapter! YOU ROCK!

**Alienstarship: **You are a malaika too! (this means angel in swahili) Thanks again for all the revenge ideas! I will use them for sure-they're amacredible!

**Thatswhatshesaid:** I hate to admit it but you're right, Tai is a pig in this fic! To think he would do such a thing to poor Mimi-chan! Lol! He'll get what's coming to him. I loved your ideas too! I will definitely use the 'up in flames on your porch' thing.

**Light-Of-Hope-07**: hahaha! Of course I luvs you malaika! (angel) You won't be disappointed with the ending-you have my word on that. Your 'Cinderella, please be mine' picture is done along with ones of Saya. I struggled with Kari's dress as I wasn't sure what you wanted her to wear. (I think I did the mask she wears rather badly) As your story progresses I'll draw lotsa pics for it!

***************************************************************************

**Chapter two**

**Treat her like a Lady**

Sora glanced at her wristwatch with urgency while she hopped out of the taxi. Running briskly toward the auditorium she could hear the beautiful melody of a song that meant so very much to her.

…_Our hearts are forever intertwined_

_Like a kind of destined love_

_Yeah we got a destined love_

_When you're looking out toward the sunrise_

_Realize I'm by your side_

_You don't have to search no more_

_For eternally…_

_I'm yours…_

The words wrapped themselves around her with the warmth of a thousand suns. No matter how many times Sora heard that special song Matt had written for her it never failed to give her goose bumps. The thought of the golden haired young man and his astoundingly blue eyes made her heart flutter.

_Oh! I'm late! _

Sora snapped out of her romantic flight of fancy and made her way to the jam packed auditorium entrance. Matt's concert was sold out as usual. Being busy with tennis practice Sora had told Matt that she couldn't attend his performance tonight; but at the last minute she decided to surprise him.

She'd never missed any of his performances since they'd started dating and wasn't about to start now. Lately Matt had been a little distant and she hoped she'd change that tonight. She loved him deeply and would circle the world for her rock star love.

As the lead singers' girlfriend, Sora had a backstage pass. Approaching the security guards, Sora expected to be let through like all the other times.

Not tonight.

A young security guard no older than twenty one blocked her way. Sora assumed he was sort of new on the job and trying to impress his boss with his prowess.

With a smile Sora rummaged through her bag for her pass. "I have a pass. I'm Ishida Yamato's girlfriend…"

"Oh! You must be Suzuhara Tenma." The sandy brown haired guard grinned broadly.

Sora's hand froze mid-scrounge… Her eyes narrowed._ Suzuhara…Tenma?_

"No. I'm…" She started, forcing a smile despite her shock.

"Oops! Sorry! Then you must be Rhihoko! My mistake!" The guard looked clearly embarrassed by the mix-up. His colleague jabbed him in the side to try and shut him up.

Sora remained silent as her perfect inner world blew to pieces with more explosions than World War two.

"Mai? Kana? Masame...Minki?" The guard squeaked, losing confidence with each guess he made. He was grasping at straws here and knew he was only making it worse. The auburn haired young woman's eyes glowed with rage at each name the young guard mentioned.

_MINKI?!! What the hell kind of a name is that?! It sounds like a name you'd give a pampered poodle! Where did he find her? In one of Paris Hilton's handbags?! _

Curbing her sarcasm, Sora spoke before this idiot spewed out anymore names. "It's Sora. Takanouchi Sora. Tell me; is my name on your list of Mr. Ishida's girlfriends?"

The brown eyes of the guard rounded. "Takanouchi Sora? As in: 'The goddess of the courts' tennis player Sora? Oh my gosh! Can I have your autograph?! I'm a huge fan!"

The older guard gave his younger colleague a hard slap behind the head for his lack of common sense. After revealing her boyfriend as a good for nothing cheater, he wanted her autograph? Sora ground her teeth in an attempt to keep her emotions in check and not strangle the big mouthed guard.

So this was why Matt was paying so little attention to her these past couple months. All that time she was missing him while he was away on his world tour and he wasn't even thinking about her! He was too preoccupied with _Minki_!

Her mobile gave a few odd sounding beeps as a text message came through. Sora clutched the phone, her hands shaking with fury and hurt as she read the message:

_Hey babe. Can't make dinner tonight, something unexpected came up with the band. Sorry, I'll make it up to you. Happy Valentines Day. Love Yama._

~*~

Kari was a vision in her little black dress. Almost every man in the restaurant stared at her in admiration. Kari felt like a princess. As a kindergarten teacher, it was nice to wear something elegant and not be afraid of a couple of five year olds spilling paint all over it. Today was her birthday. February 15th. How convenient to be born the day after Valentine's day-she always got a double dose of love and spoiling! She and Takeru would be celebrating the occasion at her favorite fancy restaurant.

Now if only Takeru would show up…

While Kari waited for her boyfriend, she thought about how everyone said they were the perfect couple-a match made in heaven. They were so much alike in personality. Both were kind, gentle and compassionate people. Kari hoped above all hopes that tonight would be the night Takeru would put the ring he'd been hiding in his closet on her finger. She sighed wistfully at the whimsical fantasy of her wedding.

"Um, miss, would you like to order something?" The waiter interrupted her with a light tap on the shoulder.

Kari smiled. "Not yet. I'm waiting for someone."

The waiter nodded politely and left her. Kari checked the time on her dainty silver wristwatch. Where was he? He was an hour late already.

_Surely he hasn't forgotten my birthday! What if he's with some other girl? What if he doesn't love me anymore? No, he'd never do that and he does love you. But what if he's…_ Kari's musings ran wild with paranoia. She took a sip of wine to silence them.

_A few hours later…_

The restaurant was growing increasingly empty and so was Kari's stomach. It was now 22:30pm and she had the distinct feeling that Takeru wasn't going to show up. Finally, she left the restaurant heavy heartedly. This had been some birthday.

The streets were wet from the recent downpour of rain. Kari stood on the curb to wave down a taxi. With vicious thoughts, Kari determined to let Takeru have it for standing her up on her birthday! Her mobile rang with the familiar ring tone that let Kari know exactly who it was.

Takeru.

"Where were you?!" Kari skipped the pleasantries.

"Hi, Kari. Um…about tonight…yeah I'm really sorry about that, but you see, I had a ton of work to get done and I couldn't get away. Didn't you get my message?" He started.

"You left me there, Takeru! On my birthday! What were you thinking? Is your job more important than me?! You could've called me to tell me you weren't coming!" Kari tried to calm herself. A thought occurred to her.

"Who is she?"

"No! It's not like that at all, Kari! Honest." There was a pause and a heavy sigh. "There's no easy way to say this, but I think we should go our separate ways."

Oh hell no! He was not breaking up with her over the phone like this!

"You're breaking up with me?! Over the phone right after you stood me up?!" Kari could feel her blood pressure rising. If that man was standing before her right now there was no telling what she'd do to him!

_Wu-sa, Kari. Wu-sa… Wuuu-saaaaa…_

"But why, Takeru? We were so happy. I love you." In an instant her murderous anger turned to overwhelming gloom.

"It's complicated. I guess I just fell out of love with you." Takeru answered with brutal honesty.

The moment the words met her ears Kari felt her entire body grow cold-a car that had whooshed by had sprayed her with water from a rain puddle in the street. She was drenched and freezing now. But the icy shard that had just been thrust through her heart chilled her very core.

"Hello? Kari? Are you there? I'm sorry but it's best for both of us…Kari?"

Without a further word, a dripping Kari disconnected the call.

They'd been wrong. Perhaps they weren't a match made in heaven after all.

*************************************************************************

_Oh man…re-reading this chapter, I now really dislike Matt and Takeru! I'm soooo sorry all you takari fans! I know these breakups were really harsh and I make the guys out to be absolute pigs, but it's just for the fic! _

_Still open to revenge ideas! I already got some great ones from you guys and I would love to hear more!_

**Chapter 3: Heartbreak Hotel.**

The breakups continue! Ken decides it's time he and Miyako 'start seeing other people'…When the broken hearted gather at Mimi's home, plans to make their ex boyfriends pay for all the pain they've caused come to light…

**Top fics! **

**Digi talk with the twins!** - _Shef01animetize_ a comedy talk show fic hosted by Kouji and Kouichi

**Obsession** - _Paper moon princess_ a mimato

**All the wrong reasons **– _Pied Piper_ a michi (all Pied Piper's stories are absolutely fantastical!)

**Lockdown **- PrincessJaded A suspense filled fic not to be missed!

_This is only a top four, coz I haven't been able to read any new fics apart from these! Sorry! I'm terrible! Refer to my older lists for some really great reads. _

_To make up for the lack of fics on the list, I'll advertise upcoming stories-ones that I know of, anyway!_

**UPCOMING FIC ADVERTS! **

**Sins of the angels** _– PrincessJaded_ – Bound to be another extraorinastic story! ( hope the title is correct)

**Kaleidoscopic **- _Jaeda sta_r - coming much later once I've completed 101 Kisses. Summary is a surprise.

**Final Fantasy** – _Jaeda star_ - The first fic of mine which will actually contain the digimon…it will be a comedy/adventure/fantasy. It'll be a rewrite of a story I wrote when I was 15. I don't want to give away the plot too soon. Will be adding some of my OC's featured in my other fics-let me know if you think I should do this or not!

**Destiny Island: Survivor Chronicles**– _LalaMae07_ – This is gonna be hilarious once she finally gets the courage to actually post it! Come on Lea! I want to give you reviews!


	3. Chapter 3: Heart Break Hotel

_Yay! An update! I'm on a roll with this one! My inspiration? YOUR REVIEWS! I'm ever so grateful to know that you are getting some enjoyment out of this! Humongous thanks to the following__**: PrincessJaded; Kouhaixsempai, Thatswhatshesaid07, shef01animetize, alienstarship, Aster Selene, Light-of-Hope-07**__ and a new reviewer, __**Cara Miro**__! You guys make updating worth while! _

_Author's Notes:__ No revenge just yet…sorry, I know I'm dragging this out. The revenge starts in chapter 4. Oh, and for this fic, Ken is not a detective; he's the owner of a computer networking company. I need to throw in a disclaimer for a few lines and an idea I sorta stole from a movie-I loved the lines!_

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own the lines or any ideas mentioned in this chapter from the movies 'How to lose a guy in 10 days' or 'Aquamarine'. I also do not own any brand/product names listed in this fic.**

**Chapter 3**

**Heart Break Hotel**

Ken Ichijouji sighed heavily as his girlfriend gave him one of her puppy dog pouts.

"Do you have to go? We never spend any time together anymore." Whined Miyako, feeling uncared for.

"I have to go. It's a very important business meeting." Ken searched for his tie and ignored the disappointment on Miyako's face.

_Yeah. How convenient that it's being conducted at a Sake restaurant. _Miyako couldn't keep the bitterness from her thoughts.

"I understand." She resolved she wouldn't start an argument this time-after all, they'd recently made up from the previous weeks spat…

Miyako had made a nice dinner for Ken at his home. She'd even cooked a meal from one of Mimi's TV show recipes! Sure, Miyako wasn't much of a cook, but it had turned out alright. Only problem was Ken had come home late that evening and wasn't hungry. It had been a wasted effort.

"Have you seen my tie? The navy one with the stripes?" Ken asked her. Miyako helped him look for it. She covered her mouth with her hand before a gasp could escape her lips.

Miyako spotted the pretty orchid basket she'd given to Ken as a house warming gift for his apartment. Her copper brown eyes narrowed as they beheld the wilted leaves and shriveled flowers of the plant. Gently, she took it from the dark corner Ken had so carelessly left it in.

"Our love orchid…" She fingered a withered frond.

In puzzlement, Ken turned to her. "What?"

"Our love orchid. It's dead!" Her tone was saturated with accusation.

_Dammit…I forgot about that thing! _

Ken gulped after catching the dangerous glint in his purple haired girlfriends' eyes. "It's not dead! It's asleep!"

Miyako wanted to throw something at him.

"So. This is what you think of our relationship? Honestly, Ken. I'm beginning to feel just like this poor neglected plant!" Miyako thrust the orchid plant closer to Ken's face with each word she spoke.

"What are you talking about, Miyako?" Ken frowned deeply. He was tired of dealing with Miyako and her outbursts.

"Alone, thirsty for love…shoved in a dark corner…left to wither without the light of your affection…" Miyako hugged the plant basket closer to her chest dramatically. She looked up to see the expression on Ken's face.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You think I'm a few Sashimis short of a sushi bar, don't you?"

"I never said you were crazy!"

"But you were thinking it!"

"What I say and what I think are two very different things!" In a moment of frustration, Ken blurted out something he never should. Miyako's mouth hung open slightly.

"You're saying you don't mean it when you say that you love me?

"Why do you have to be so melodramatic all the time?" Ken let his arms hang limply at his sides in a defeated gesture. "I can't deal with this anymore, Miyako. Look. Maybe it's time we start seeing other people."

Miyako stood frozen, her jaw clamped tight while she tried to rein in her emotions.

"You're…breaking up with me…because I'm melodramatic?! You want drama? How's this?!" In a moment of rage, Miyako took the plant and dumped it on Ken's head. Dried moss stuck to his ebony collar length hair and sand poured down his neck into his fancy shirt.

Miyako spun on her heel and raced for the door, trying her best not to cry. Ken didn't even try to stop her. On the way to her car, she passed by Ken's SLK in the lot. Miyako stopped and stared at it for a long time. Rage simmered. Pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, she took her own car keys and ran them along the side of Ken's car as she walked to her own.

The scratching sound it made was similar to that of nails on a chalk board. Miyako had never heard a sweeter sound. Her lips curving in a satisfied smile, she drove away.

~o~

The living room of Mimi's penthouse apartment was littered with pillows, blankets, sad break up movie DVDs, tissue boxes and of course, comfort food. Miyako had recently arrived at the apartment with a bottle of alcohol. She didn't usually drink, but tonight she wanted to drown her sorrows away.

Sora, Mimi and Kari welcomed her into their newly created 'singles' club. The four camped out in the living room exchanging stories about their break-ups and comforting each other.

"Who needs that son of a bull frog? Captain Morgan will never cheat on me!" Mimi downed her glass of rum, cola and ice.

"Ha! That's nothing! I've found _two_ new men to love, and their names are Ben and Jerry!" Sora shoveled a spoonful of chocolate fudge ice-cream in her mouth.

"You know what the worst part about all this is? They're not shedding one tear over us." Kari toyed with the edge of the throw pillow she was holding on her lap.

Silence ensued Kari's depressing statement. The gentle pattering of rain on the windows out side was the only sound for a long moment.

"Kari's right. We've cried tears enough for each of them." Mimi swirled the drink around in her glass and stared at it dismally.

"Well, the only one feeling any sort of pain right now is Ken's car. Maybe Ken will shed a few tears after he finds those scratches I put on it." Miyako lay on her stomach with a cushion beneath her chin.

Mimi stood up abruptly. "That's it!" She shot her arm up and pointed heavenwards. The three women stared at her in confusion, wondering if she hadn't sailed off into obscurity with Captain Morgan.

"We'll make them feel every bit of heartache we're feeling right now!" Mimi was pleased with her own craftiness.

"You mean, revenge?" Somehow, Sora liked where this was going.

Mimi nodded eagerly in response.

"Ladies, it's about time our exes learnt that pay back's a bitch."

*******************************************************************

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review guys! Your feedback truly does inspire me and keeps the updates coming!_

**Chapter 4: These boots are made for walking**

_Tai is about to experience a world of humiliation… That's all I'm saying! _


	4. Chapter 4: Humiliation

_The act of vengeance featured in this chapter was inspired by __**alienstarship's **__idea. Thanks honey pie! You rock! I received some great revenge ideas but I'm always up for more! __**PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME!**_

**Chapter 4**

**Humiliation... (Mimi)**

The cameras rolled. The lights shone with a near blinding intensity. My smile dazzled as I greeted my viewers.

"Hel-lo Tokyo! And welcome to my kitchen!" I winked at the camera with as much cuteness as I could muster. Apparently, the male population of my viewers loved when I did that sort of thing… Right now I hated the male population and wanted nothing more than for them to be wiped off the face of the planet!

"Today we'll be cooking up a storm and making one of my favorite desserts! And if you have a sweet tooth like I do, then you're guaranteed to love my recipe for vanilla cheese cake with gingerbread cookie crust! It's uber-delicious!"

As you might've guessed, I'm the popular and bubbly host of 'Mimi's Kitchen'. It's a cooking show on TV that's taken the whole of Japan by storm-or so I've heard.

Normally I love doing the show and every dish I put together makes me happy. Not today. Underneath my unwavering smile was a girl going through some major emotional issues. The whole time I was on set I inwardly seethed about being cheated on by my boyfriend Yagami Taichi.

"Let's start with the crust, shall we?" I took out a tray of fresh gingerbread man cookies. The smell was heavenly, and it was fulfilling to see the camera man drooling.

"As you can see, I've already made some homemade gingerbread men-aren't they just the cutest?" I smiled widely. I saw my producers; camera crew and directors exchange confused glances upon seeing my cookies.

These weren't your average gingerbread men, I could tell you that. These gingerbread men were shaped differently. The big hair; the confident, painted on grin made of frosting… These cookies were in fact made in the image of Tai. What I planned to do next would be the start of something every heartbroken girl longed to have the courage to do… And I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"Now, the next step is to crush them up into itsy bitsy pieces…" I thrilled in taking the little 'Tai cookies' and crushing them beneath my rolling pin.

I think I would've enjoyed steam rolling over them more-or better yet, flattening the real Tai instead. Grinding the treats into cookie dust beneath my feet would've also been pretty satisfying, but I was on national TV after all. You know how it is, no steam rollers on set and definitely no touching food with your feet-it's not good for ratings.

_Crunch…Snap…Crack…_

I tried not to smile sinisterly with every crunch of the cookies. I found the exercise to be strangely therapeutic.

"Make sure you grind them up nice and finely. You wouldn't want any pieces of un-mulched cookie ruining your life-I mean dessert." I giggled lightly at my slip of the tongue.

I was enjoying this so much it should've been a sin! My producers and co. must've noticed that I was taking way too much pleasure in making a cheese cake crust, coz they decided to cut to an ad-break.

I hadn't felt this good in days.

~o~

With determination I drove through town. The thought of making Tai's life a living hell spurred me on.

I parked my car in the soccer club's lot and sat there for a short while, running through my plans one last time.

_Do I really want to do this? Once it's done there's no turning back…_

Images of the one I loved heart and soul, kissing another with kisses belonging only to me flashed through my mind. My heart squeezed tightly with aching and my resolve hardened.

"Oh yeah. Taichi, you're going down." Donning a large pair of black Dior sunglasses (which, by the way looked great with my black leather jacket, charcoal grey short skirt and heeled boots) I grabbed the sports bag from the backseat and purposefully walked toward the change rooms.

After charming the guard at the door, I was in. Tai's was the first voice I heard as I approached the shower and changing area-being the loudest out of them all. His was a voice that was mature, but still held its boyishness. The team was preparing for their match. I edged closer to the doors-they were open a crack. Quietly I made my way into the change room.

The shower area was right behind the wall of lockers… and so was the entire soccer team…_uniform-less_, might I add. I could see the steam drifting around the corner of the wall and coating my face with moisture. I found myself edging nearer to the end of the wall…

What the hell was I doing?! _You're a lady, Mimi! Not some perv!!_

I was shocked and horrified with myself for even thinking about spying on naked soccer players in the shower.

_If they're anything like Tai, there's probably not much to see anyway._

I convinced myself that I wasn't missing out on a lot. Now to concentrate on finding Tai's locker. My eyes roved the wall of lockers until they finally found the one I was looking for.

I smirked as I got to work. I took out his uniform and casual clothes and stuffed them into my sports bag. I stared at the empty locker and gleefully envisioned Tai being forced to play in nothing but the clothes the good Almighty gave him. It would be priceless.

_Mimi, you're the worst! How could you be so cruel? Aren't you supposed to be kind to all of God's creatures?_

I silently cursed the sudden attack on my conscience. So I decided to be _merciful_ and to toss in one item of clothing for Tai to wear. Then I took out my light pink lipstick and wrote a note on the small mirror of his locker door.

_Hey stud…_

_You always said that these looked good on me… but I think they suit you better._

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I surveyed my handiwork.

~o~

_**In the change rooms**_

"Come on, Tai! We gotta get out on the field!" Daisuke impatiently called his teammate.

"Um, in a minute, Daisuke… I'm trying to find my uniform. Why don't you go join the others?" Tai kept himself out of sight.

_Man. I can't believe this…How am I supposed to go out wearing that?!_ Tai's heart beat faster as he stared at what lay in the corner of his locker. This was all Mimi's doing, he was certain of it. He rubbed the back of his neck, and mentally prepared himself for humiliation.

~o~

I took up my seat in the stadium stands and got ready to watch the show. A quick glance at my wristwatch told me that Tai would be coming out onto the field any second. When the crowd hushed and let out a collective gasp I knew my guess had been spot on.

Tai walked out to join his team. _Mr. Macho_ soccer captain of Tokyo's favorite team walked into the game wearing nothing but my tiny tiger print hot pants.

I dug in my handbag for my camera. The girls would LOVE this! Kari would be in hysterics!

"Nice buns, tiger!"

"Hey sweet cheeks!" The opposing team started jeering.

The look on Daisuke's face was classic. His eyes were huge and his jaw hung but an inch from the ground! But Tai's expression was by far the best. He was furious and mortified all at the same time! He almost punched a fellow player when they went too far with the taunting. His coach was ready to explode at what he would call a 'mockery of a divine sport'.

People in the crowd whispered and chuckled amongst themselves. I got up, having seen enough of Tai's humiliation for today. Besides, I'd recorded his entrance so I could replay the moment over and over. And this was only the beginning!

Now he knew how it felt to be played for a fool.

Suddenly, the exuberant delight I felt only moments ago vanished and was replaced by a wave of nausea. The smell of the sweaty, greasy man with his corndog seated next to me made me want to gag. This definitely was not normal.

_What's going on with me?! _

I cupped my hand over my mouth to stop from throwing up. I couldn't help but blame Tai for my being sick. The ache in my heart must be affecting my health somehow. Was it a bug or something?

Once I escaped the crowded stadium I tried to steady myself against my car. I could feel every drop of blood drain from my face. My hands trembled as I fumbled for my mobile and dialed the first number that came to mind. Between waves of dizziness I managed to speak.

"Mom…Can you please pick me up at the stadium? I don't think I can drive…"

****************************************************************

_Not sure how good that chapter was, but I suppose it's better than nothing, right? I hope everyone' enjoyed the chapter anyway. Wonder what's up with Mimi? I'm pretty sure you all will figure it out. Please review! I need some motivation, people! Send me some love and review! Alrighty! The thank-yous!_

**Kouhaixsempai:** Thanks! You are so right-the guys are seriously gonna get it!

**PrincessJaded:** 'tis true. Miyako did kinda deserve it. I loved those lines in the movies too! Very funerious!

**Alienstarship:** I like chocolate. A LOT. Hehehe! Thanks for such a sweet review!

**Aster Selene:** I know, Miyako was asking for it. I tried to think of how she'd act in the situation. Sorry! Thanks for the review!

**Cara Miro:** Yes! LOL! It was a fern-I wanted to change it coz I personally love orchids and they're extremely finicky plants to take care of. Thanks so much I'm very glad you're enjoying the story!

**Njara07: **What the fakf? Hahaha!! Why the hell do you keep changing your penname? Girl, it's confusing! It's ok if you didn't know about this fic. Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Angie555:** Wow! It's always a pleasant surprise when you get such a nice anonymous review! Thanks for the praise, although I don't really deserve it!

_**Chapter 5: **_

Who will be next to crash and burn?


End file.
